


Next to you

by flower_crowned_princess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Prince Louis, commoner harry, fairy tale, i think that was it?, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crowned_princess/pseuds/flower_crowned_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the young prince worries about love, little does he know his soulmate is waiting for him far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5656478 by Sassy_Larrie

Once upon a time, there was a tiny, yet beautiful country, and in that country, right on top of a hill with a stunning view, there was a magnificent castle.  
This castle was a very special castle, cause inside it there lived a queen with her king, and they had four lovely daughters who were princesses. But these weren’t the queens only children, see she had a son, a prince, who was going to be a king when he grew up, and inside the queens belly grew two more royals, a princess and a prince. As you can tell, this family was very big, but no matter how big it got, there was still room for more people to love.  
One day, the tiny prince sat with his mom during tee time and asked her a lot of questions, for the prince had a troubled mind. He saw the love his mom and dad shared, and he was worried because he couldn’t imagine sharing such a bond with any of the princesses or girls his parents had introduces him to. The queen told him not to worry, because he would feel it soon enough, when he bumped into the one who were made for him, his soulmate. Despite those words from the knowing queen, the prince still laid awake til the early hours of the morning, wondering.

One day, shortly after the prince’s 17th birthday, he decided that he was tired of waiting, so he took it upon himself to ride around the tiny country to search for his soulmate. The prince left with kisses from his mom, a tight hug from his dad, and tears from his sisters, reassuring them that he would return once he had found the one he was destined to spend his life with, and that he would be 1000 times happier upon that return.  
So the prince left, and word got around to the people of the country that the handsome prince was looking for someone to wed. Every mother made sure that their daughters looked their best, so they would have a chance with the prince, and though all the girls were charming, the prince turned them down, for he did not feel the astonishing spark he remembered his mom telling him about. He searched through the entire country until he reached the villages close to the borders, where nobody could recognize him, or knew that the prince was looking to marry.  
The prince arrived in one of these villages just before the darkness of the night, and looked for a place to rest. He went to a house and knocked on the door, to be greeted by a girl, only a year or two older than himself. This girl was stunning, but like all of the others, she didn’t move anything in the prince’s heart. He asked for a place to sleep, and was let in. The girl found a mattress for him to sleep on, and while she was doing that, the prince looked around. It was a nice little house, only one story, but suddenly a sound of something falling to the ground, and someone cursing came from the kitchen and startled the prince. He turned around and walked to the kitchen, where a boy his age has dusting a broken plate of the floor, while in tears. Now this boy, he was the definition of perfect. Chocolate brown curls framing his beautiful face, and his eyes shined green. The prince was stunned by his beauty, but soon saw the reason for the boys tears, a cut on his left hand. He hurried to him, to help, and it was as though the boy was paralyzed. He only looked at the prince with wide eyes, while the prince found a bandage in a cupboard and wrapped his hand. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the girl entered and introduced the boy as her brother. 

The prince was offered dinner, and while they ate, the siblings told him their story. Their parents were gone, leaving them to take care of themselves. The girl was talking about how her dream had been to design ball gowns, and when the prince asked the boy what he wanted, his sister answered for him, saying he didn’t have a dream job, but he was a hopeless romantic, always waiting for his soulmate to come along. This made the prince’s heart skip a beat, and he looked deep into the now blushing boy’s eyes.  
After dinner, the two boys and the girl went to bed. Despite being used to the softest mattresses in the country, the prince fell asleep faster than ever, but this was only because he didn’t worry that night. It didn’t last long however, because after a few hours the prince was woken up by a loud clap of thunder. He sat up on the mattress, and suddenly heard little sniffles and cries. He searched for the source of those, and found the boys laying in his bed, shaking and crying. The prince tried asking him what was wrong, but another clap of thunder interrupted him, and made the boy shake even more. The prince realized that the boy must be afraid of thunder, and decided to do what he would normally do to calm his sister. He climbed into the bed and tucked the boy to lay on his chest, with the prince’s arms holding him tight. It took a little while, but soon enough the boys fell asleep, but not before the prince felt a spark in his heart that felt like thousand fireworks igniting.

The prince spent weeks with the siblings, and every day he grew closer to the beautiful boy. He still hadn’t told them who he really was, but they had let him stay anyway. The sleeping arrangements didn’t change and the prince and the boy fell asleep hugging each other every night. When the prince finally revealed his true identity, it was a shock to the siblings. They wondered why he chose to spend all this time with them, and he told them about his search of his one true love. He told them that he had now realized that the reason he didn’t feel anything for all of the girls on his way was because his soulmate was a boy, whom he now had found. The prince and the boy embraced each other, and vowed to never let go. The day after, the prince left the village, but this time he traveled with the boy and his sister who had agreed to come with him. The boy was worried about the queen and kings reaction, but the prince promised him, that if the frowned upon their love, that he would leave the castle and never come back. Every night when they set camp, the boys would hold each other, and the prince would kiss the boys forehead with love. 

After ten days they arrived at their destination, the castle. The prince took the boys hand and they walked to the rulers. The prince announced his love for the boy to his parents, and at first there was only silence. Then he was met with tears from the queen. But they were not sad tears, but happy, as she was filled with happiness for her son. She hugged the boy, and the king warned him not to hurt the prince. The boy promised that he would never do such thing, because he loved him. The sister was offered a job as royal designer, and she cried with delight. Not even a year after that, the whole country was celebrating, for the prince was finally marrying his soulmate. Tears were shed by both boys in the church, and as they arrived at the dinner the prince asked his now husband a question.

“Where do you want to sit?”

And the boy answered.

“Next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a fairytale for kids, but with two princes instead of a prince and a princess, and of cause if turned into larry....


End file.
